1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a thin film transistor substrate, a liquid crystal display having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate and a liquid crystal display having the same that may have improved side visibility, as well as to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various electronics, such as mobile phones, TVs, and laptop computers include a display device to represent images. Recently, flat panel display devices are widely used due to their compact and slim size.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device, which is one type of flat display that is widely used, includes two substrates that have electrodes to generate electric fields, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. In the field of LCD industries, wide viewing angle technologies have been developed to overcome the side visibility limitations of LCDs, such as image distortions.
A representative wide viewing angle technology uses a vertical alignment (VA) mode. In the VA mode, a wide viewing angle can be obtained by enabling liquid crystal molecules to be symmetrically driven using a fringe electric field generated by slits or protrusions, which are arranged on the common electrode and pixel electrode.
To improve side visibility, one pixel electrode may be divided into two different sub pixel electrodes, which receive voltages having different gray scales. Recent research has focused on reducing the number of steps in the manufacturing process.